Typhoon Noul (2015)
|image location = Hurr-erin-2001-vis.jpg |image caption = Typhoon Noul at peak strength |type = Category 5 super typhoon |formed = June 2 |dissipated = June 10 |accumulated cyclone energy = 28.87 units |highest winds = 295 km/h (185 mph) |wind type = 1-min sustained |lowest pressure = 895 mbar (hPa; 26.43 inHg) |direct fatalities = 3,322 |indirect fatalities = 265 |damages = $200.1billion (2015 USD) |missing = 221 |areas affected = Taiwan, Philippines,China |hurricane season = 2015 Pacific Typhoon Season Prediction (worldsstrongestcyclone)}} Typhoon Noul (known in the Philippines as Typhoon Falcon) was a super typhoon particularly notable for the fact that it was unusually powerful for the time of year in which it formed. The cyclone swept across the Philippines during the 6ht and 7th, making landfall with winds of 185 mph, and a minimum pressure of 895 mbar. Meteorological History On May 27th, a tropical disturbance was spawned. The disturbance moved rapidly towards the Philippines over the next few days, until the JMA upgraded the system into a tropical depression. Soon afterwards, the JTWC in Honolulu, Hawaii, issued a TCFA on the system, and intensification began a few hours later. By June 4th, the JTWC had upgraded the typhoon into the equivalent of a category 1 on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale, remaining at this strength for the next 2 days whilst heading for the Philippines. On June 3th, whilst packing 1-minute winds of 95mph, and a minimum central pressure of 975mbar, Noul veered north of the Philippines. On June 4th, JTCW upgraded the system into a category 2 storm, then a category 3 storm 15 hours later. It struck Taiwan on June 5th as a category 3 hurricane. In Taiwan, Noul causede a small outbreak of 12 tornadoes that caused $1.1 billion in damages. 5 hours later on June 5th, it was upgraded to a category 4 storm by JTCW. 3 hours later it made landfall in the Philippines as a category 4 storm, and continued ravaging the Philippines until 12:30A.M. June 6th. Later in the day, after leaving the Philippines and nearing the coast of east China, JTCW upgraded Noul to a category 5 storm on the Saffir-Simpson Scale. On the evening of June 6th, Noul made landfall 10 miles north of Hong-Kong, China at peak strength of 185MPH winds and a central pressure of 895 mbar. In Hong-Kong, a gust of wind was measured at 227MPH. Strong winds toppled small buildings and a high storm surge of 30ft flooded the streets. It weakened on June 9 th and then dissipated on June 10th. In all, $200.1 billion in damages occured and Noul killed 3,587 people. 'Preparations' 'Impact' 'Retirement' Due to the damage Noul caused, the name Noul was retired from their naming lists and replaced by Waeguk, the transliteration of foreigner in Korean language. PAGASA also announced that the name Falcon would be retired. PAGASA chose the name Fasa to replace Falcon on their naming lists. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Western Pacific Tropical Cyclones Category:Past Events Category:Past disasters Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Events in the 2010s Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoon